


A Secret

by Morpheus626



Series: Sledgefu Vampire AU [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: More of the Vampire AU, because any opportunity I can get to play in this space, I take, lol.TW for things like blood, death, violence, a brief mention of sexual assault (tagged with the rape/non con for that mention)-it doesn’t happen, just an asshole OC who briefly talks abt it but don’t worry I take care of him :)
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Sledgefu Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815268
Kudos: 1





	A Secret

It wasn’t so strange, some of it. It still took getting used to, but he was coming around to working only night shifts at one of the bars with Snafu. He felt it was only desperation and pity that had led to them getting hired as security; soldiers and vampires they were but he was well aware they didn’t necessarily look much intimidating. 

The bar itself was run by a vampire named Theodore, a man who looked about thirty, but had been that age since he’d finished his own military service in the Great War in 1918 and had been bitten by what he said was a Nazi vampire. By his own admission he wasn’t in love with having a bar, but it was one of the easiest ways to make money in the city while also ensuring one would never have to go in the daytime. He knew Hugo, but had his own set of bad experiences with him, so Hugo was indefinitely banned from the bar. 

If Eugene had to sum it all up, it couldn’t get much better considering the circumstances. But he couldn’t get used to-

“What about him?” Snafu asked, interrupting his thoughts. “Looks healthy enough.” 

The man in question was chatting loudly to a woman who looked bored out of her mind, staring at her drink with a thousand yard stare. He had been talking without pause for nearly a half hour, and they’d already gotten complaints from a few of the couples sitting at the small tables near them. 

“Maybe. Let me talk to her first. She looks like she might need some rescuing,” Eugene replied, and started over towards the tiny circular metal table. 

Before he could even say a word, her eyes brightened at the sight of him. “Oh my word, Roscoe! How are you darling? I have missed you so much; when did you move back here?” 

“…uh, last month,” Eugene stumbled, trying to quickly think up a history for the character she’d assigned him. 

“And I don’t see you till now? That just isn’t right! You work here now, huh? How neat, to know that you’ll be here all night and-” 

“I’m sorry, is this a date or a reunion?” her date interrupted, glaring at Eugene as if he hoped to set him on fire with his eyes. “Mavis-” 

“Is one of my oldest friends, and I would love to catch up with her. Surely, you can understand that. I won’t interrupt you for long, but we just need a moment,” Eugene interrupted right back, narrowing his eyes at the man until he could see the man shrivel back in his seat. 

Mavis held onto his arm, giggling, as they made it away from the table and back over to Snafu. As soon as they were far enough away, her act dropped. 

“Thank you so much,” she sighed. “My friend, or should I say ex-friend, set me up with him tonight and he’s just….eugh.” 

“That’s the impression we were getting as well. Figured it wasn’t right to leave you stuck with him. Plus, he’s been loud enough that other people have complained,” Eugene said. 

She sighed and shook her head. “I gotta make up somethin’ so I can go home. I can’t deal with him anymore, if I hear one more story about how he knows more than me about nursing…I am a nurse! I served patching up soldiers in Europe, I know my job! He works as a clerk at a grocery store, didn’t even get drafted…” 

“We can help with that,” Snafu said. “But, what if we could just get rid of him, and you could enjoy the rest of your night here, with us keepin’ an eye out for any other Romeos like him?” 

She smiled. “I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed to that. You gonna throw him out?” 

“Somethin’ like that,” Snafu replied. 

“You stay put right here, George behind the counter’ll take care of ya,” Eugene told her as he watched Snafu walk over to the man, lean down and whisper something that he was sure was at least mildly terrifying. 

He followed, and found the man in a state of anger and fear. 

“You can’t talk to me like that. You can’t say shit like that.” 

“Oh no? Cause way I see it is I just said it. And I meant it. Time for you to go for the night,” Snafu said, and grabbed one of the man’s arms, pulling him from his seat. 

Eugene took the other, and yanked him outside. The plan, as it usually was, was to drain him just enough to leave him feeling hungover the next day. It wouldn’t turn him, wouldn’t kill him, and he’d have no memory of what they did, but he’d definitely remember feeling so shitty. 

“This is bullshit,” the man spat as they dragged him to the empty and dark alley behind the bar. “But y’know what? Fine. I’ll go. She wasn’t gonna put out anyway, I’d have had to make her and a bitch like that would fight and-” 

Snafu’s fist to the man’s face interrupted him, and Eugene didn’t even have to glance at Snafu to know that the plan had changed. There were plenty of places to hide a body, or so he’d begun to learn thanks to the few times they fed to kill. 

In the shadows, he figured it looked like they were leaned over to pickpocket the man, rather than ripping his throat to shreds as they fed, one on each side of the man’s neck. He didn’t like killing, unless it was absolutely necessary. Mavis would never know that they’d done this in her name, but it was probably better that way. While he was sure she could have handled herself just fine, he also liked that she would now be able to enjoy her night, safe from the asshole gurgling between them, his blood on their fangs and lips. 

To anyone on the street, in the dim light of the street, it looked like they were hauling a drunk and passed out man home. Instead, they tossed him in the river, that the bar wasn’t too far from it was a boon to them. 

Mavis was grinning, talking with George when they walked back in, their mouths cleaned from their meal. 

“There you are! Thank you…” 

“Eugene. This is Merriell-” 

“Just call me Snafu,” Snafu interrupted. “He’s the only one that gets away with usin’ my real name.” 

Mavis nodded. “In any case, thank you. Did he take being thrown out well? I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.” 

They shared a look, and Eugene had to bite back a bit of a giggle. It wasn’t really funny, gallows humor if anything, but he couldn’t help it, somehow. 

“Nah. He left without another word,” Snafu replied. “We gotta get back to work, but anyone bothers you, you come find us if we aren’t already on the way over. We’ll keep an eye out for ya tonight.” 

Mavis thanked them, and for the rest of the night they watched her have her fun. It was such a simple thing, but it made him so happy. Something good out of the violence of their feeding. 

It made such a difference, a good meal. They were home before the sun was even beginning to come up, and he was grateful for it. He wasn’t tired, not by a long shot. 

“You gonna be able to calm down enough to sleep?” Snafu smirked from where he’d flopped onto the couch, and Eugene could feel his eyes on him as he paced about the living room. 

“Probably not. I’ve got energy now, I wanna go do somethin’, anythin’, and I fuckin’ can’t,” he hissed, motioning to the covered windows. They’d doubled the newspaper taped over the few windows they had, and had added two more layers to the curtains over each window. But he could still remember what it had looked like, to let natural light stream in and warm the house. He missed it, almost as much as he missed going out during the day. 

“Pent up,” Snafu sighed. “That’s what we are. Got a night off comin’ up, maybe we can-” 

“I can’t wait for a night off,” Eugene interrupted. “I wanna do somethin’ right now.” 

“Well, the sun’s comin’ up, so you don’t have a lot of options,” Snafu sighed. “Could read. Write. Uh…take up scrap-booking?” 

Eugene smiled. “That really what you wanna suggest?” 

“There is one other option,” Snafu replied with a bright grin. “Could come over here and do me.” 

“You look like a hell of a lot more fun than scrap-booking,” Eugene laughed as he joined him on the couch. 

“Lucky I already love you,” Snafu snorted. “Hell of a pick-up line, that.” 

He interrupted Snafu with a kiss to his neck, that turned into just the hint of a fang slipping into the skin. They’d discovered very quickly that while actually feeding off of each other was something to be reserved for an emergency, just a small bite here and there during…certain moments…produced an electric feeling. 

Snafu was putty under his hands, and he couldn’t wait to make him melt even more. 

A scream echoed down the street, and they paused. 

“That sounds an awful lot like…” Snafu frowned. “Nah.” 

A run to the front door, carefully opened since the sun would be coming up sooner rather than later, revealed it to be true. Mavis, running down the street, a man chasing her. 

Before they could step out, she pulled a gun from her handbag. 

“You won’t,” her pursuer, featureless in the dark, scoffed. 

The shot rang out, and as it faded left only the sound of Mavis’ heavy breathing and the gurgling of the wounded pursuer. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” she huffed, and shoved the gun in her bag. “Okay, I just have to…” 

“Can we be of service?” Snafu shouted from the door. “Hi!” 

Mavis turned to them, shocked. “Hi. He-” 

“Got what was coming to him, from the looks of it. You okay?” Eugene asked as they crept back outside. 

“Yeah. Jerk seemed sweet, offered to walk me home. He lives a few doors down from me, so I figured…well. I shouldn’t have figured, I guess,” she replied. 

“You shouldn’t have to worry about every single man being a threat,” Snafu said. “You didn’t figure nothin’ wrong. He should have been a gentleman, and just walked you home. He didn’t…” 

“I’m fine, truly. He didn’t get a chance to touch me, but he was trying to,” she said. “Jesus, what the hell do I do now?” 

“If you can keep a secret, we can help,” Snafu said, and Eugene turned sharply to face him. 

“Snaf-” 

“Eugene. She needs help, and we can. Who else is gonna? And while I’m sure she could take care of this on her own-” Snafu started. 

“Actually,” Mavis interrupted. “I do want your help. I can’t carry him on my own, and he needs a hospital. I gotta go turn myself in.” 

“What? No,” Snafu scoffed. “Look, I got an idea to help, but you gotta keep it quiet, and uh…look, you’ll understand.” 

“Merriell,” Eugene scolded. “We’ve already eaten.” 

“Yeah, but I know you could go for a nightcap,” Snafu grinned, his fangs slipping out over his lip, shining in the glow from the street lamps, the old ones still lit by hand by those who owned the buildings they were attached to.

The flames flickered, and if it still beat, Eugene knew his heart would be beating out of time with them. But Snafu was right. He had wanted something to do, and this was certainly that. 

They picked the man up and pulled him into the house, Mavis following, locking the door behind them as she peered to see if anyone was watching them. 

He appreciated her care, but their street was almost always perfectly quiet. How and why, he didn’t know and he didn’t ask. It worked well for them, no sense in potentially ruining a good thing by questioning it. 

Snafu took a wrist, and Eugene the other. It was a slower feed, but it seemed to horrify Mavis less, who watched with a glint of terror and curiosity in her eyes. 

“Y’all didn’t throw out my date, did you?” she asked quietly when her neighbor was silent and pale on the floor, and they were finished wiping the flecks of dried blood from their lips. 

“Well. He was thrown,” Snafu replied. “Just into the river, after we uh…” 

Mavis nodded. “Okay. Okay. I-” 

She took a deep breath, and stared at the corpse on their floor. 

“There’s no coming back from this, is there?” 

Eugene shook his head. “No. But we don’t normally, do this, I mean…eat to kill. Usually just take enough to make ‘em feel some sort of hung over the next day.” 

She nodded. “This is a hell of a secret to keep.” 

They exchanged nervous glances as she sighed. In theory, maybe nothing would come of her running amok telling people that vampires roamed the streets. But if something did…they couldn’t risk that. 

“But I think I can manage. After all, the city is strange already, this doesn’t make it that much stranger. Least I know I can feed you my dates if they keep turning out to be sour apples,” she smiled. “Is that bad? I should probably feel bad for saying that.”

Snafu grinned. “Give us a minute to uh…dispose of the trash. The maybe we can talk some more about that.” 

“I’d like that,” she replied as she sat delicately on their couch. 

Snafu started to drag the neighbor towards the front door, and Eugene turned to her. It seemed too easy. 

“You really aren’t gonna say a word, to anyone, about us?” 

“Why would I?” she asked. “Who would believe me, if I did? And in any case, you helped me twice with your uh…manner of being. Think I owe you both for that.” 

He sighed. It still left him unsettled, nice and sweet as Mavis seemed. 

“Look, honestly…I saw some shit during the war. I’ve seen some shit here. This? A little weird at first, but interesting all the same. I mean…I’d kill for a chance to examine you both. No beating heart, but a living body…” her eyes trailed up and down him, and he blushed. 

“That, and you both seem to need more than you’re eating now. I think I can help with that, too. My girlfriends tend to have bad taste in men, and if it can make the city safer…well, I refuse to feel bad about finding a way to bring them to your table,” she continued. “If you’d be amenable to that.” 

It was tempting. An easy and probably somewhat reliable food source…

“Maybe. I’m still…I mean…this is a recent change, for us. I’m still coming to terms with a lot of this,” he said.

“Eugene! I can’t carry this fat ass alone, and the sun’s gonna be up very soon! You wanna get over here and help before people start waking up for the morning?” Snafu had the body halfway out the front door, but was visibly straining to hold the door open while pulling the corpse out at the same time. 

“Go on,” Mavis nodded, and he dashed over to Snafu. 

The run to the nearest bank of the river would have made him sweat, if he had still been able to. They made it back to the house just as the first rays of the sun started to peek out. 

Mavis relayed her plan to Snafu then, all of them sat on the couch together. 

“I mean…we kill when we have to. When it seems necessary. Your date, and your neighbor we knew were going to hurt someone, you, in this case. Can you promise me that’s what we’re dealing with if you start bringing others to us?” Snafu asked. “I know I don’t always act like I got a moral code, but…” 

“I can promise you that,” Mavis replied. “Consider it our code of honor in this little agreement.” 

She jotted her phone number down on the pad of paper on their coffee table, and held out a new page torn from it for Snafu to write out their number. “I’ll call when I have someone ready. If you’ve already eaten enough for a bit, then you call me and let me know, alright?” 

They both nodded. 

“And…maybe I can get one medical exam in of one of you? Just once!” she laughed. “Just to sate my curiosity.” 

“I think we can do that,” Eugene replied. “Not a bad exchange, for what’s essentially free food.” 

“You two be safe in the meantime. Might see you sooner rather than later; I like having a bar I can go to and know I’ve got some guardian angels watching over me,” she smiled as she left, sneaking out of the door, opening it as little as possible while they huddled away from the door in the kitchen. 

“Angels,” Eugene muttered as the door shut. “I don’t know about that.” 

“Sure you do. Just a bunch of angels that aren’t afraid to get their hands dirty,” Snafu said. pulling him towards the couch and down onto it, so he was nearly on Snafu’s lap. 

Snafu fell asleep against him in a few moments as they sat, but he couldn’t. He kept staring at Mavis’ number on the paper, half-excited, half-nervous for her first call to ring. Some twisted sort of angels they might be, but what sort of angels bore blood they could never wash off on their hands? 

He supposed they would find out.


End file.
